


If There Is Any Substitute for Love

by timetodance



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Title: Admiral Art Collector Finally Snaps, Angst, Art, Art within art, Digital Art, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad Bastard hours, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, it depends on your interpretation, it is only implied, same with the warning for violence, that tag is there mostly as a precaution, very appropriate if i do say so myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetodance/pseuds/timetodance
Summary: Just a sad painting that I already posted on tumblr that I decided to post here too. Basically what I like to imagine it was like for Thrawn after he sent Eli away.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	If There Is Any Substitute for Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted any art here so I've no idea if the summary and/or tagging are done properly, whatever that entails. The reason I'm cross-posting this is that tumblr simply refused to post this in the relevant public tags. Maybe this way my fellow angst demons can see it and suffer with me :)

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that while Thrawn appears calm and in control in front of others, in private, when no-one's looking, he's just not coping that well with everything. 
> 
> Again, sorry for the possibly-shitty tagging. I just thought the warning for violence should be there just to be safe. More like implied harm to some artwork and to an innocent wineglass, lol. Also about the self-harm tag: it's up to interpretation but I realized at some point that some of the red stains kind of look like blood. So depending on how you look at it, it could all just be wine or you might have a different explanation. Depends on how much angst you want in your angst, I guess, lol.
> 
> Here's a link to the [rebloggable version](https://skeletonremoval.tumblr.com/post/618924855110287360/you-know-how-in-treason-eli-gets-to-have-all-the).
> 
> Also, just a random piece of info: there's another painting of mine within this one. The flower painting in the first panel is an illustration that I did for my friend [cakelocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakelocked/pseuds/cakelocked) for her fic. It's a cute and fluffy fic and not really associated in any way with this horrible angsty piece of mine. Still, it's a kind of reference to it, and maybe those who have read that one will appreciate it :)


End file.
